Destiny of the Prince of Uchiha Clan
by Mizu No Musume
Summary: In order to seal the alliance made between the clans of Uchiha and Haruno, an arranged marriage was set.
1. A Glance of the Past

**DESTINY OF THE PRINCE OF UCHIHA CLAN**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Summary: In order to seal the alliance made between the clans of Uchiha and Haruno, an arranged marriage was set.

A/N: Okay, I'm finally typing up my Naruto fanfic, yay! Not all Naruto characters will be included since there are too many of them.

**Chapter One: A Glance of the Past**

Ten years before the present day:

_It was the annual festival of the village. All villagers were required to attend. On the way to the festival, Sasuke and Itachi were met by Ino Yamanaka, Sasuke's first and most annoying admirer._

_"Sasuke-kun!" Ino called._

_Itachi stopped and looked at Ino uninterestedly yet darkly._

_"Ohayou, Sasuke-kun! How do you like my hair?" Ino asked._

_"Kudaranaina koto…" Sasuke muttered as he continued walking again._

_"Akiramero." Itachi said with disgust as he too continued to walk, leaving the disappointed Ino._

_So the festival began. The leaders of different clans were all sitting together. One of these leaders was Itachi and Sasuke's father. During the festival, Sasuke noticed an unfamiliar girl across him. Itachi noticed her too because Sasuke heard him ask their servant about her._

_"Who's the girl? She's not of our village." Itachi said._

_"Itachi-sama, she is Hinata Hyuuga-sama, successor of the Hyuuga Clan. She and her family came to live in our village just yesterday." The servant replied._

_One of the clan leaders stood up. "Let us celebrate this festival in honor of the leader of Hyuuga Clan: Hiashi Hyuuga, who came to join us in our village." The leader said as Hiashi stood up._

_"Thanks you for the warm welcome. Let me introduce my daughter and successor: Hinata, my youngest daughter: Hanabi, my brother: Hizashi and his son: Neji. That's all I want to say. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu." Hiashi said._

_So the festival passed. Everyday Hinata grew more beautiful and everyday Ino grew more annoying._

_Seven years later, Sasuke devided to take a walk around the village. Of course, Ino noticed him (she wouldn't miss the chance to get to talk to him, would she?)_

_"Sasuke-kun!" Ino called._

_It was then when Sasuke saw Hinata, who became the village's most beautiful girl. She was running towards Sasuke's direction with a bunch of guys trailing behind her. She bumped into Sasuke and almost fell over but Sasuke held onto her wrist to let her regain balance._

_"G-g-gomen nasai!" Hinata apologized. She turned to her admirers and cried, "Please leave me alone!"_

_As she walked past Sasuke, in attempt to continue her fleeing, Sasuke caught her wrist and pulled her close to him. The admirers of Hinata looked at Uchiha Clan's prince with a trace of annoyance on their faces._

_"Stay away from her, she's mine." Sasuke said, shocking Ino._

_Upon hearing this, Hinata's admirers had no other choice but to leave. The shock caused Ino to run back home. Sasuke released Hinata's wrist and looked at Hinata's worried face._

_"Don't worry, I didn't mean what I said. I said that to help you get rid of those admirers of yours and to make Ino give up on annoying me." Sasuke said, reading Hinata's expression._

_"Arigatou gozaimashita." Hinata said_

_"Come with me to our house."_

_Hinata accepted the invitation. It was from that day on they became good friends. They pretended like lovers in front of their annoying admirers. Only their siblings knew their real relationship – close friendship. Sasuke didn't know Hinata unconsciously touched Itachi's fragile heart. Hinata simply grew attractive to his eyes. One day, Itachi came to Hinata's house. Hinata was actually surprised by this. She knew how cold Itachi was to everyone._

_"Hinata, may I talk to you outside?" Itachi asked._

_Hinata was so shock at his politeness, that she couldn't believe it was Itachi. It took her quite a while to come back to her senses._

_"…Uh…sure…" Hinata replied as Itachi led her out of the house._

_When they were out of earshot, Itachi turned to face her._

_"Is…there something wrong with Sasuke?" Hinata asked, trying to guess what Itachi came for._

_"No, he's completely fine. I came to ask you to go out with me and marry me in the future." Itachi said without any hesitation._

_Hinata couldn't believe what she just heard. Itachi wasn't the kind of person who would say this to anyone._

_"What!" Hinata asked._

_I've been watching you with my brother for years. I've been trying to restrain my feelings but seeing your admirers increasing, I knew I had to get you before you pick any of them." Itachi said._

_"I'm…I'm sorry, Itachi…but I don't love you…" Hinata stammered with a frightened tone._

_"You will learn to love me, Hinata. Just be with me forever."_

_"But…you know we can't! We are both successors of our clans." Hinata said, trying to think of more excuses._

_"Then I will stop myself from being one. I'll erase the whole clan of mine so I won't have to succeed anyone." Itachi said._

_"No, Itachi! They're your family! Don't kill them!" HInata exclaimed, starting to panick._

_"I will do that for you!"_

_"No! Don't hurt them! Don't kill Sasuke! Please!" Hinata pleaded._

_"Fine, I will spare Sasuke's but you will be mine no matter what it takes. Remember this, Hinata. I'll train myself to be stong enough to wipe out the whole Uchiha Clan. If you tell anyone about this, especially members of my clan, I promise you: I will not spare Sasuke's life." Itachi said then left._

_Hinata tried her best to hide everything Itachi told her however Sasuke couldn't help but notice that his best friend was deeply troubled. Hinata once embraced him all of a sudden and cried silently. He did try asking her about it but all Hinata said was not to ask her about it again – ever. Itachi, who disappeared from the day he confessed his feelings for Hinata to train, never knew that his words would trouble Hinata so much._

One year before the present day:

_"Sasuke-sama, big news has spread throughout the entire village. The family of the leader of Hyuuga clan is planning to rush back to their previous village today. A village where majority of their clan members live." The servant said urgently._

_"What about Hinata? Is she staying here?" Sasuke asked, unable to hide his worried expression._

_"I'm afraid to say that she too will be leaving with her family."_

_"Why is this sudden decision?"_

_"Sasuke-sama, their previous village is being attacked by the neighboring villages and their clansmen are being killed."_

_Another servant came and said, "Sasuke-sama, Hinata-sama has come to see you."_

_"Leave us." Sasuke said to the servants as Hinata entered the room._

_"Sasuke, my family's leaving the village." Hinata began._

_"I know."_

_"I came to say good bye."_

_"Hinata, stay here, with my family. Don't leave!"_

_"I can't, Sasuke. My father doesn't want me to stay." Hinata said as she started crying._

_"You're coming back, right?"_

_"Yes, in a year…"_

_"In a year! Hinata, stay with us! Don't leave!"_

_"I know I shouldn't…I'm sorry, Sasuke. Good bye." Hinata said then she left._

_Sasuke, like Itachi, never showed any emotion and was cold to everyone except to his only best friend, Hinata. Now that Hinata's leaving, he will lose his best friend. Sasuke rushed to Hinata's house and found Hinata in front of their house, ready to leave._

_"Hinata, stay…don't leave!" Sasuke said._

_Hinata approached him and gave him a hug. I'll promise, I'll come back." Hinata said._

_"Hinata-sama, we need to hurry." Neji said urgently._

_"No, don't leave!" Sasuke pleaded but Hinata still left with her family, apologizing to Sasuke._

_"Wow, I've never seen Sasuke-sama so emotional!" a villager whispered to another villager._

_"Well, she's his girlfriend…" the other villager replied._

_"Hinata…ikuna yo…hitori ni suruna yo…" Sasuke whispered._

Dictionary:

kun: added after a boy's name

Ohayou: good morning

Kudaranaina koto: nonsense

Akiramero: give up

sama: used after the names of royal/noble/rich people/customer

Yoroshiku onegaishimasu: is said on first meetings

Gomen nasai: sorry

Arigatou gozaimashita: thank you

Ikuna yo: don't go

Hitori ni suruna yo: don't leave me alone

A/N: Sorry people, I simply don't like Ino. Oh yeah, if I forgot to translate any Japanese words included in any of my chapters, please tell me. Anyway, the next chapter will follow if I receive reviews.

hope you like the story

**_mizu no musume_**


	2. Alliance

**DESTINY OF THE PRINCE OF UCHIHA CLAN**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A/N: A lot of people thought that I made I mistake on my summary about "Haruno" instead of "Hyuuga". It really is "Haruno".

Thanks for the reviews:

_LightDreamer_ – I'm sorry I got you confused but it's not Hyuuga, it's Haruno. Sakura doesn't come out 'til chapter two.

_Princess Sakura Haruno_ – Hinata is Sasuke's best friend and pretend girlfriend. Sakura is the one bound to marry Sasuke. I'm sorry I got you confused. Oh and I'm not mad at you.

_Frostbite Wings_ – That is what everyone thinks…SasuHina but the arranged marriage is not between Sasuke and Hinata.

_yin vs. yang_ – I'm glad you like the story :). Yes, it's still a Sasuke/Sakura pairing.

_Lavender-Stone_ – Kore tte SasuHina ittenai yo! Hinata wa Sasuke no pretend girlfriend dake nan dayo!

_Lavender Wings_ – Atama daijoubu yo! Nande dame na no, SasuHina wa!

_Sapphire-Lights_ – Hai, update shimashita wa!

**Chapter Two: Alliance**

Present day:

"Sasuke-sama, Fugaku-sama has summoned for you." The servant said.

"Lead me to him." Sasuke said.

The servant led Sasuke to the living room. There on the sofa, sat his father and mother.

"Sit down, Sasuke." Mikoto said and Sasuke did as he was told.

"Sasuke, an alliance has been made between our clan and the Haruno clan. We have set an arranged marriage in order to seal the friendship." Fugaku said.

"My son, you are to marry Sakura Haruno. She will be coming here in a couple of days." Mikoto said.

"I won't marry someone I've never even met." Sasuke said.

"You will. Don't forget this is for the sake of the clan, our clan!" Fugaku said.

"Your cousin, Naruto will be coming to visit us and will be staying here for a few weeks or a couple of months. Surely you remember Naruto, right?" Mikot asked.

"Aa." Sasuke answered tonelessly. "May I go now?"

"Not as long as you promise to marry Sakura Haruno." Fugaku said angrily.

"Sukini shite, chichiue but I won't promise I'll love and care for her." Sasuke said, trying to keep his tone as respectful as he could.

"You may go." Fugaku said and Sasuke left.

Sometime in the afternoon, Naruto came. He was welcomed by the servants upon arriving. Naruto looked up at one of the windows and saw Sasuke, staring straight ahead.

"Oi! Sasuke!" Naruto greeted.

Sasuke looked at Naruto, indicating that he heard him and then left.

"What's with him? I know he is cold but he turned _even colder_." Naruto said.

"He has been like that ever since Hinata-sama left a year ago…" the servant informed him.

"Hinata? Who's that?"

"Daughter of the leader of Hyuuga Clan. They say she was Sasuke-sama's girlfriend."

Sasuke came walking towards them. He tapped Naruto's shoulder in greeting.

"I need to talk to you, cousin." Naruto said.

"So do I. Come." Sasuke said.

Sasuke led him to his room and Naruto followed.

"Your room still looks the same." Naruto said.

"There's nothing much to change." Sasuke said. "So, what do you want to talk to me about?"

"You go first."

"I'm getting married."

"What! To who!" Naruto asked expecting to hear Hinata Hyuuga.

"To Sakura Haruno. To seal the alliance between Uchiha Clan and Haruno Clan."

"Have you met your future bride yet?"

"No, I haven't even seen her. She's coming in a couple of days."

"But what about the Hyuuga girl?"

"Who told you about Hinata?"

"Someone. Anyway that is not the point. Why did your girlfriend leave you by the way? Any why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend?"

"That's what everyone think but she was never my girlfriend. We were only bestfriends but no one knows that. She left because her family had to go back to their old village. I didn't tell you about her to protect her."

"To protect her from your own cousin!" Naruto exclaimed. "What harm do you think I'll do to your best friend!"

"She's extremely pretty but she hates being followed around by her admirers and stalkers."

"Is she coming back?"

"Yes, she told me in a year." Sasuke said. "Don't go telling the whole world about this. I'm telling you this because you are my cousin."

"Yeah, I got it. Where's Itachi?"

"I don't know, gone, disappeared. We haven't seen him for years." Sasuke said without any emotion. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I was going to ask you about the Hinata girl."

"I see."

"Sasuke, do you think I'm stronger than you now?"

Sasuke just smirked and led Naruto to the nearest forest. There they tested their Ninja skills. For the next couple of days, Sasuke and Naruto spent most of their time training together in the woods. On the second day, a voice called Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun!"

It was Ino and she was running towards their direction.

"She still hasn't given up on you, Sasuke. What a loyal lover! I wonder how many times do you have to reject her to make her give up on you!" Naruto laughed.

"Uruse – !" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke-kun – " Ino began but was interrupted by a loud noise.

One of the trees Naruto and Sasuke had hit was uprooted; blocking a narrow road It almost crashed a carriage. Sasuke, Naruto and Ino immediately rushed towards it. A young woman with pink hair was being guided out of the carriage by a man.

"Milady, the carriage is in a terrible condition. I will send one of our men to the village for help and we, in the meantime, will have to wait 'til help comes." One of the men said.

"I believe we are almost there so I'll just walk and call help for you myself." The young woman said.

"But milady, you shouldn't tire yourself!"

"I want to walk."

The young lady began to talk when she noticed Naruto, Sasuke and Ino looking at her.

"…kirei…" Naruto muttered as the girl walked towards them.

"Uh…do you know the way to the village from here?" the girl asked.

"Yes! We'll take you there!" Naruto offered excitedly.

"I am looking for Fugaku Uchiha to be exact." The girl said.

"Why are you looking for him?" Sasuke asked coldly.

"Long story but I came here to meet his family. My name's Sakura Haruno by the way." The girl said.

"AH! You're – !" Naruto exclaimed but was cut off by Sasuke.

"Naruto! Damare! Let's start heading for the village. We still need to call for help." Sasuke said.

Sasuke led the way while the three silently followed him. When they passed by Ino's house, Ino bid them good bye and went home. When they got to Sasuke's house, they immediately went straight to Fugaku and Mikoto. Sakura bowed before Fugaku and Mikoto while Naruto stood beside Sasuke.

"I am Sakura Haruno. My parents are busy so they sent me here alone but they will be here on the wedding day." Sakura said.

"I understand. I can see that you've met my son, Sasuke." Fugaku said, looking at Sasuke's direction.

"Your son! I'm sorry I didn't recognize!" Sakura said apologetically.

"It's okay. There's no way you could have recognized him since you've never seen each other before." Mikoto said.

"It sure was a long journey. You must be tired." Fugaku said then turned to one of the servants. "Lead her to her room."

"Please, my companions are still stuck in the woods. The carriage was badly crushed by a huge tree." Sakura said.

"Don't worry, child, get some rest. We'll send help." Mikoto promised.

Just as Mikoto had promised, Fugaku sent men to help Sakura's companions. The next day, just as usual, Sasuke and Naruto went to train in the forest. They didn't come back 'til the end of the day. They were so tired that they went straight to their rooms. It wasn't long before a servant came and entered Sasuke's room.

"Sasuke-sama, dinner is ready." The servant said.

Sasuke followed the servant to the dining room. He met Naruto and Sakura along the corridors.

"Uchiha-san…?" Sakura began.

"Sasuke." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, I was looking for you the whole day."

"Why were you looking for me?" Sasuke asked coldly.

"Well…your parents said since were getting married, we should get to know each other and bond." Sakura said.

"We always go to the forest to train and practice our ninja skills. Oh, I am Naruto Uzumaki by the way, Sasuke's cousin. Call me Naruto." Naruto said.

"I see." Sakura said.

"When they arrived at the dining room, Fugaku and Mikoto were already there.

"Welcome, Sakura. You will be soon part of our family now so feel at home." Mikoto said as they began to eat.

"Sasuke, you should start spending time with Sakura. It would be wise to get to know each other before the wedding. So that when you become husband and wife, you won't feel like strangers to each other." Fugaku suggested.

"You're father's right, Sasuke. I think that's a great idea." Mikoto agreed.

So the next day, after breakfast, Sasuke unwillingly went to Sakura's room.

"Sasuke!" Sakura asked.

"Come, I'll take you around the village." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke and Sakura walked around the village as the villagers watched them, filled with curiosity.

"Who is she?" one of the villagers whispered.

"I don't know. I've never seen that girl before." Another villager replied.

"Are they going out?" the other villager asked.

"I don't know. What about Hinata-sama. I heard her family will be coming back to the village tomorrow." The second villager said.

"Oi, Sasuke!" a voice called.

It was Naruto and he was running towards Sasuke and Sakura.

"Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed. "How did you know we're here?"

"I asked around. Zurui zo! You two went out walking without telling me! You know how boring it is with no one to talk to!" Naruto asked.

"Ah…gomen, Naruto…"Sakura said as Ino passed by and noticed Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun!" Ino called sweetly.

"Oi, Ino!" Naruto greeted as Ino approached them.

"Oh, you're the girl from yesterday, right?" Ino asked.

"Yes, I'm Sakura Haruno." Sakura said, smiling.

"Yeah, I remember. Nice meeting you again! I'm Ino Yamanaka, Sasuke-kun's future wife." Ino said proudly.

Sakura realized that Ino had feelings for Sasuke while Naruto burst out laughing.

"Naruto!" Sakura scolded.

Yes, she and Naruto had just met and she had no right to scold him but laughing at Ino was utterly mean. Naruto stopped laughing while Sasuke remained expressionless.

"What in the world are you laughing at, Naruto!" Ino asked angrily, looking as though she was ready to send Naruto flying to the moon.

"Nothing, Ino. It's just a shame, Sasuke didn't know he was getting married to _you_!" Naruto said and began to laugh again. "Okay, I'll tell you: Sakura's here to get married to Sasuke!"

Ino expression turned from anger to a really shocked one. She looked at Sasuke as though asking if it was true. However, Sasuke didn't have any intentions to answer Ino.

"Naruto! You don't go around telling everyone _that_!" Sakura said.

"They will find out anyway, what's the point of hiding it?" Naruto asked as Sakura sighed.

"So it's true?" Ino asked.

Getting a little annoyed, Sasuke said, "Come Sakura. Leave Naruto."

Sakura nodded and Sasuke led the way, followed by Sakura.

"So it's true…?" Ino repeated.

"Yeah, you don't believe me?" Naruto asked then followed Sasuke and Sakura. "Oi, matte, Sasuke!"

"Is there anywhere else you want to go to?" Sasuke asked Sakura tonelessly.

"We can go to the forest so you and Naruto can practice your ninja techniques. Oh yeah, I also take ninja lessons." Sakura said.

"Cool. You should practice with us." Naruto said.

So they headed for the forest.

Dictionary:

sama: used after the names of royal/noble/rich people/customer

Aa: yes

Sukini shite: do as you please

Chichiue: father

kun: added after a boy's name

Uruse: noisy/annoying

Kirei: beautiful/pretty

Damare: be quiet

Zurui zo: not fair

Gomen: sorry

Matte: wait

A/N: Sakura and Naruto finally appeared! LOL! Oh yeah, if I forgot to translate any Japanese words included in any of my chapters, please tell me. Anyway, the next chapter will follow if I receive reviews.

hope you like the story

**_mizu no musume_**


	3. A Smile from a Coldhearted

**DESTINY OF THE PRINCE OF UCHIHA CLAN**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A/N: Chapter three is done. I am really sorry for the delay. I have been really busy with school.

Thanks for the reviews:

_Dude in the Darkness_ – Kimi wa otoko tte shiranakatta.

_little wolf blossom_ – Yes, Hinata is coming back

_Sailor Leo_ – Unfortunately, some of the words are really hard to express in English, which is to say, they are better expressed in Japanese rather than in English.

_Kaze no Shoujou_ – Sasuke was cold dakara sabishiku narundayo…tte iu ka, mada chapter two dabe.

_yinyang-sensei_ – a story is not a story without a problem or obstacle. Otherwise, the story would be as boring as whatever.

_Ruriko89_ – It is a SasuSaku as the introduction says.

_Sakura Camille_ – As the introduction says, it is a SasuSaku.

_animeforever24_ – I apologize for the loooong wait. I have been really busy with school.

_bleeding heart in the fire_ – I think I know you…

_Xx-S H I N O B I-xX_ – My apologies for the long wait.

**Chapter Three: A Smile from a Cold-hearted**

Kssshhhh! Chhhhhhhhkkk!

Sakura jumped from tree to tree skillfully, as she listened intently for any noise she might hear. It was hard to tell if the noises were caused by wandering rabbits or by Naruto. Silence. There, she saw it – one sharp shuriken was zooming towards her direction. In one swift move, she disappeared and reappeared at the spot where the blade came from. There, before her, stood Naruto.

"Haha…Naru – "

Naruto, who was unwilling to lose to Sakura, disappearead and reappeared three meters away from Sakura.

"You almost got me there, Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I know." Sakura said.

Looking at Sasuke's direction, Naruto yelled, "It's your turn, Sasuke! I gotta rest…"

"Aa…" was Sasuke's reply. He was just sitting there the whole time, watching Naruto and Sakura practice their ninja techniques.

"Sakura, I admit, you're pretty good for a girl." Naruto said before he slouched down under a tree.

So the Sasuke-versus-Sakura practice fight began. It was less intense compare to the Naruto-Sakura fight since Sakura seemed to be losing to Sasuke. It would seem like Sasuke was better than Sakura but there was a slight trace of exhaustion in Sakura, implying that her condition might be the cause of her weakness. As Sakura focused on dodging Sasuke's attacks – too tired to attack back – she did not notice the three kunai's zooming towards her. However, Sasuke _did_ see the kunai's and in a blink, he threw three shuriken's. The three kunai's were caught in the center of the shuriken's, thus pinning them to a tree along with the shuriken's.

"Dare da! Come out!" Sasuke said fiercely.

There was no answer.

"Huh? Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he and Sakura stared at Sasuke blankly.

Sasuke looked at them then walked towards the tree where his shuriken's were still pinned. He pulled the shuriken's out along with the kunai's and then walked back towards his cousin and future bride.

"These kunai's were about to hit you a minute ago. We will stop for now and keep watch on whoever's trying to kill us. Sakura, rest. Naruto, be on guard." Sasuke said.

Sakura sat down as Naruto passed out their lunch – onigiri's, to be specific. They all listened in silence to every unusual noise they heard. After half an hour of waiting, Naruto got tired of "keeping on guard" and stood up.

"I'm gonna go peeeeeeeeeee." Naruto declared as he walked deeper into the woods.

When Naruto finished "peeing" he immediately headed back. As he was walking back, he met a guy from the village.

"Excuse me, have you seen any kunai's around here? I lost mine while I was practicing a while ago." The guy asked Naruto.

Naruto looked at him and replied, "I think I do know where your kunai's are, sir. Just follow me."

Naruto lead him towards Sasuke's direction. As they were nearing Sasuke and Sakura, Naruto called, "Oi, Sasuke!"

Sasuke looked at Naruto's direction and stood up.

"This guy – " Naruto began but was cut off by the guy.

"Have you seen my kunai's, sir?" the guy asked Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at him and said, "So it was you. It was you who set those kunai's after Sakura."

"Oi, matte, Sasuke. It was an accident. He was just practicing." Naruto said as Sakura blushed at Sasuke's reaction.

Sasuke glared at him before he glanced at his cousin. Turning around he ordered, "Go!" With a more calm voice he said to Naruto, "Give him his kunai's."

Naruto took the kunai's from Sasuke's pack and handed them to the guy. "You'd do well to stay away from my cousin until he forgets your face," Naruto said before the guy turned around and left.

"We're heading back," Sasuke announced coldly as he took up his pack and began to walk back to the village, leaving Naruto and Sakura behind to follow.

They got home just right on time. Fugaku was about to send a messenger to call them for supper.

"The Hyuuga Family are coming back tonight, son." Mikoto informed.

"Perfect timing, they can attend your engagement celebration tomorrow," Fugaku said.

Mikoto, knowing all the rumors about Sasuke and Hinata, glared at her husband. "It is up to both of you, Sasuke, Sakura. If you do not wish to invite them to your engagement feast, we will understand."

"It doesn't matter," Sasuke said tonelessly.

After supper, they all retired to their rooms, though it was still too early to sleep. It was not long before a messenger knocked onto Sasuke's door and entered.

"Sasuke-sama, Fugaku-sama has summoned for you," the messenger said, bowing low.

Sasuke followed the messenger, who lead him out of the Uchiha Residence. There was a procession going on, signifying some arrival of a new leader. "Hyuuga Hinata and her cousin, Hyuuga Neji, has come back, son. Welcome them." Mikoto whispered.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Sakura were still up in their rooms. Hearing extraordinary noises, they opened their windows and peeked out. Down below, they saw Sasuke, standing by his father's side. They noticed the procession, filled with musicians and other servants, bearing a "Hyuuga" banner. Right on the very middle of the long procession stood a boy and a girl, heavily surrounded by people. The girl scanned the crowd and spotted Sasuke. She smiled at him but Sasuke only looked away. The girl seemed shocked with grief and was comforted by the boy beside her.

'Hyuuga…' Naruto thought as a sense of familiarity filled him. "Hyuuga Hinata!" he exclaimed finally remembering. 'Why did Sasuke ignored her? Is she not his bestfriend?' he thought again.

After the procession, Hinata and Neji were welcomed by leaders while Sasuke went back to his room, only to be bothered by Naruto.

"It is _her_, isn't it? Hyuuga Hinata?" Naruto asked as he sat on Sasuke's bed as though it were his own.

Sasuke only nodded. He did not really want to talk about Hinata now. The pain he felt a year ago seemed to have reawakened.

"Why then? Why did you not greet her? She's your bestfriend! Was her departure not the cause of your coldness? Why do you give such cold expression to _her_?" Naruto asked.

Annoyed, Sasuke only said, "Uruse – !"

"Answer my questions!" Naruto insisted.

"She left me, I already told you that. She left me – when I asked her not to," Sasuke muttered angrily.

"You were the one who told me her family had to go back to their village, did you not? It was a necessity. Stop being arrogant and welcome your bestfriend."

"No,"

"Suit yourself, as long as you don't want her company and friendship anymore. I might as well ask her to be my _real_ girlfriend with her _ex-bestfriend_'s protection gone now."

With this, Naruto left Sasuke's room to give his cousin some time to think. The next morning, Sasuke was awakened by noises coming from the streets. The entire Uchiha household was already preparing for the great feast to be held by sunset. So much preparations were made the whole afternoon.

By sunset, Sasuke and Sakura were already dressed in formal kimono. Guest began arriving from different lands. Hinata and Neji came, also in formal clothing. Upon seeing them, Sasuke approached them and excused Hinata and himself from Neji.

"Forgive me, for my behaviour yesterday." Sasuke apologized.

"You are already forgiven, dear friend. Trouble yourself no more, for it is your engagement day and we have come to celebrate with you," was Hinata's reply.

A rush of relief spread through Sasuke as he return Hinata to her cousin. When the sun had set, Fugaku and Mikoto came out.

"It is indeed, very unfortunate to have the Haruno family miss such a special event. But as planned we are pleased to announce the engagement of my son, Sasuke, to the successor of Haruno Clan, Haruno Sakura." Fugaku announced as the guests applauded.

Sasuke then walked towards the table positioned on the very middle area. On the table, sat a very heavy metal box, which was decorated with Uchiha symbols. Sasuke lifted the heavy lid open to reveal a ring on a red silky cushion. Sasuke took the ring and held Sakura's hand. Not looking at his fiancée, he slid the engagement ring on her finger.

Sasuke and Sakura held hands, as Fugaku had requested, and bowed. After all the applauding and clapping died down, the feast began. Musician and performers began performing their well-practiced skills. Several guests approached Sasuke and Sakura to congratulate them personally. Sakura was really cheerful and accepted the guests' gifts and words with a smile. Sasuke, cold as ever, only bowed out of respect but never smiled back. Soon, everyone else was dancing, feasting and eating. Sasuke then approached Hinata, who was standing beside her cousin, followed by Sakura.

"Hinata, I am sorry for not having introduced Sakura earlier. Hinata, this is Haruno Sakura." Sasuke said with a spark of warmth in his tone, which really surprised Sakura. "Sakura, this is Hyuuga Hinata, successor of Hyuuga Clan, and her cousin, Hyuuga Neji."

"An honor to meet you, Haruno Sakura-san," Hinata said, bowing as she smiled.

"The honor is mine, Hyuuga Hinata-san. Beautiful, is what the villagers described you most. The rumors, indeed, are true." Sakura complimented.

They were soon joined by Naruto, who seemed to have come out of nowhere. They talked for a while, mostly Sasuke and Hinata, trying to catch up with the year they missed. Soon Mikoto called for Sasuke and Sakura for the traditional dance. Sasuke and Sakura did as was requested and was later joined by everyone else. Naruto came up to them and asked to dance with Sakura. Sasuke nodded his approval and went to dance with Hinata.

"Where is the rest of your family?" Sasuke asked as he and Hinata stopped for a drink.

"They decided to remain in the village, lest our village gets attacked again." HInata said.

"Why did you come back then?" He knew the answer but wanted to hear it from her.

"I made a promise to return in a year, did I not?"

"Thanks for keeping your promise," Sasuke said as he smiled at her.

Hinata returned the smile and said, "I can see you've found yourself a _real_ girlfriend."

"It is an arranged marriage,"

"So I heard. You don't have to run from girls anymore, now you are to wed somebody."

"Yes, Ino was the last to give up."

Hinata gave a laugh and said, "I guess I lost my pretend boyfriend, eh?"

"Hinata, married or not, I will still protect you," Sasuke assured her as he smiled at her again.

Hinata only laughed and nodded.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Sakura had also stopped dancing and were watching Sasuke and Hinata.

"Naka ii ne," Sakura commented as Naruto handed her a drink.

"So it would seem," Naruto replied.

"This is the first time I've seen Sasuke smile."

"Same here. A shame, he's my cousin and had known him all along but had never seen him so…un-cold…warm…gah, I don't know the word!"

"He certainly missed her,"

"I bet."

Sighing, Sakura said, "It probably broke her heart when she found out I'm marrying Sasuke."

"Why is that?"

"Well, they are obviously still in love with each other,"

"I see you heard the story about Hinata being Sasuke's ex-girlfriend, eh?" Naruto asked.

"Couldn't help it. Stories and rumors are everywhere."

Naruto took a deep breath and said, "Oh well, Sasuke is more than what the stories and rumors say. You'll get to know him more once you're wedded."

Dictionary:

Shuriken: small throwing blade/throwing star

Kunai: ninja throwing knife

Dare da: Who/Who was that

Onigiri: triangular-shaped rice ball

sama: used after the names of royal/noble/rich people/customer

Uruse: noisy/annoying

San: added after a name for respect

Naka ii ne: they're pretty close, aren't they?

A/N: Sasuke and Sakura are engaged! LOL! Oh yeah, if I forgot to translate any Japanese words included in any of my chapters, please tell me. Anyway, the next chapter will follow if I receive reviews.

hope you like the story

**_mizu no musume_**


End file.
